A Mother's Touch: Version 2
by X5-494
Summary: Draco is a powerful wizard and an abused child. Can Molly Weasley help him learn to love? HBP spoilers. If you haven’t read Half Blood Prince, go finish that before reading this. Reposted! Rating just in case


A Mother's Touch

**Summary**: Draco is a powerful wizard and an abused child. Can Molly Weasley help him learn to love? HBP spoilers. If you haven't read Half Blood Prince, go finish that before reading this.

**Disclaimer**: Do you think I'd really be writing fanfiction if I was J.K? Yeah that's right don't sue me, I own nothing.

--

"…" speech

'…' thought

--

**Chapter 1: Tonks?**

Deep in the heart of a dark manor in a land far from here sat a tired-looking boy. He sat idly on the balcony off of his room watching a shooting star go by.

'Make a wish,' the blonde thought to himself with a snort. Every fairytale ever written claimed that if you wished upon a star, it always came true. This boy, named Draco, knew differently. He had long ago stopped believing in such childish things. Wishes and dreams were just lies told to children, they never came true. Fairytales were just that, make-believe. Malfoy's did not believe in such silly things. And the boy was every part a Malfoy, from the white blonde hair down to his pristine robes and the lavish balcony he occupied.

Draco shook his head at such ridiculous tales as he made his way back to his immaculate bed chambers. Draped in, what else, Slytherin colours, the room could have easily been an entire house. The room had a bed that could have easily fit a whole family, a large dark wood armoire and dresser, and a desk stacked with Hogwarts school books. Across from the bed was an archway leading to a sitting room complete with a fireplace and tea table and across from that a bathroom reminiscent of those used for Hogwarts' prefects.

Draco was just crawling under the black and green comforter when a figure stepped out of the shadows near the doorway; a figure with bright pink hair.

"Wotcher Draco," said Nymphadora Tonks as Draco jumped out of bed in alarm.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here Dora?" demanded Draco. He hadn't seen his cousin Nymphadora, 'ha who names a kid Nymphadora' he thought, since before he went to Hogwarts, and never had she appeared in Malfoy Manor, something he was sure should be impossible.

"What? A cousin can't just stop in to visit for a while?"

"As you have never just stopped by in the entire seventeen years of my life," replied Draco suspiciously, "than no, you can't."

"Alright, alright. So I didn't come to just visit with you. I need a favour."

"A favour?" Draco snorted at the thought. Draco Malfoy did favours for no one, especially not a half blood distant cousin.

"Yes, a favour. I need you to heal someone for me."

"You want someone healed, than go see a healer," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up smart ass. The way I heard it," Tonks remarked, "you're quite the powerful little healer yourself. Able to heal with a flick of your hand according to my sources."

"Well frankly dear cousin, your sources suck."

"Oh yeah?" asked Tonks. "Why is that?"

"It takes a little more than flicking my wrist I'll have you know," replied Draco in his trademark sarcastic wit. "And why exactly would I heal someone for you? If it doesn't benefit me, I don't care. Now excuse me I'm heading to bed." Draco moved towards his bed but stopped frozen at her next words.

"Because it's your fault that they were hurt in the first place. I know you feel guilty about it too."

"The man at the bottom of the stairs," Draco whispered to himself. The night of his escape from Hogwarts after being unable to fulfill his task, he had seen a body at the bottom of the stairs. IT had been mauled beyond recognition, but that didn't stop it from haunting Draco's nightmares."Who was it?" he asked in a slightly stronger voice.

"Bill Weasley," replied Tonks gently. "He's getting married you know. I think you owe it to him to heal him."

"Yeah right! You want me to walk in to order headquarters to heal the eldest Weasley son? Potter and the Weasel will tear me apart," Draco exclaimed.

"Actually Harry, Ron and Hermione are gone away for the summer, so you don't have to worry about them. And healing a member of the order will bring you a step closer to redemption Draco. I know you're not a Death Eater, but you did hurt people. If you want forgiveness Dray, this is a good way to get it."

It had been silent for so long that Tonks turned to leave but Draco stopped her and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but if they tear me apart, it's all your fault."

Tonks laughed as she took his arm and apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

--

A few points...if the beginning sounds a bit like a fairy tale...I know it was supposed to. Ohh, and I can't write Hermione or Ron...I just can't, so the trio will not be in this story. Let's assume they left right after Dumbledore's funeral to go in search of the horcruxes, k? Great. This is a repost of A Mother's Touch, and the next chapter should be both longer and up by the end of the day. I will try to update twice a week, but if not I will update 

at least once a week...and yes, I actually mean that this time :P This story does have an ending, and you will get it.


End file.
